Sweet Revenge
by VFSNAKE
Summary: One-shot. Naruto hates Konoha. He hates Jiraiya. He knows the truth about everything. What does he do? What anyone else would do in his place. No! Not forgive! Get sweet revenge!


Sweet Revenge

Jiraiya groaned in pain. His vision was coming back to him. One moment, he was doing his usual peeping on the women at a hot spring for his "research", and the next...the man was hit from behind. Knocked out cold. At first, Jiraiya thought one of the women had heard his perverted giggling, snuck around, saw him, and clobbered his distracted ass into unconsciousness until it was time to deliver "justice" down on him for being a pervert.

It had happened before on more than once in the past.

That possibility was out of the window when the Sannin saw he was tied to a tree with rope. His arms were tied into the rope and kept away from each other so using hand signs both of them was out of the question. Both arms at the wrist were tied so tightly the blood in his hand was almost cut off from the rest of his body.

Not that it mattered because of the pain shooting from his hands right now was due to the fingers being broken and the palms of each hand were stabbed into the tree by a kunai. To add further problems, Jiraiya felt pain in his legs, and saw both of them had been broken at various points to make each limb useless.

"Enjoying yourself Ero-Sennin?" asked Naruto while appearing in Jiraiya's line of sight.

"Naruto? What is going on? What happened? Who did this to me?! Why am I tied up?" questioned Jiraiya with Naruto smirking.

"In order? You are tied up. You were knocked out and can't get free from your current spot. I put chakra suppressing and draining seals on you. And finally, I did this to you because I want answers to some questions. I expect you to answer them truthfully Ero-Sennin," answered Naruto with his smirk leaving and he became deadly serious.

"What?! I don't have time for your games gaki. Untie me and get my body to a hospital!" commanded Jiraiya before he was surprised by Naruto snarling and punching him in the face.

"No! You owe me an explanation," replied Naruto with Jiraiya shaking off the punch and scowling at him.

"Explanation? For what?!" questioned Jiraiya before his face went pale and saw the photo Naruto was holding.

It was a picture of his prized late student Namikaze Minato and his future late wife Uzumaki Kushina showing signs of being pregnant. In the photo was Jiraiya standing next to Tsunade and Shizune. All of them were smiling and happy in the picture. As for Naruto, he was looking the Toad Sannin right in the eyes while holding the photo right in the man's face.

"I found _this_ little number when I was going through your stuff. Since you felt it the need to ditch me _again_ for your peeping, I had hoped to find something in your belongings you brought during this trip that was worth taking off your hands. A scroll here, Jutsus there, or maybe something on _sealing_ that my _clan_ waas known for," said Naruto with Jiraiya now starting to sweat.

"N-Naruto, you are talking nonsense here. W-What clan?" asked Jiraiya before Naruto scowled and punched Jiraiya in the face again.

This time knocking out a tooth out of the Sannin's mouth.

"Do _NOT_ play me for a fool Jiraiya. The time for Naruto the Fool is over. Its time for the _real_ Naruto to show himself, but before the _real_ Naruto can take center stage for all to see, I need answers. Namely, you explaining to me what _this_ picture represents. And just so you don't lie to my face again, there is nice little piece of writing on the back of this photo. Do you want me to read it out loud for you to hear? To jog your memory?" replied Naruto while Jiraiya grimaced knowing the cat was out of the bag.

"Why ask questions when you clearly know the answers? Do I really need to tell you who those two people are beside myself and Tsunade?" asked Jiraiya with Naruto now taking a step back.

"Because I wanted to hear the answers from your own mouth. But seeing as you won't tell me anything, I think I should tell you something. I'm not the dumb blonde, ramen eating addict I made myself out to be in life when living in Konoha," said Naruto with Jiraiya frowning when hearing this.

"Really? Could have fooled me," commented Jiraiya with Naruto smirking.

"I did fool you. I fooled everybody. I fooled you, Tsunade, Kakashi, the other Jounin senseis. I even fooled the Sandaime Hokage and boy did I secretly relish tricking that old shit of a man until the moment he died," said Naruto with Jiraiya scowling.

"Do not disrespect him in my presence Naruto. He was a great man and deserves to be praised for his accomplishments in life!" exclaimed Jiraiya while Naruto scowled at him now.

"And which accomplishments should I praise him for exactly Ero-Sennin? The one where he released my status as the Kyuubi Jinchuriki to the village populace knowing how the people would hate my guts? Or about the decision where he ordered my clan's history be swept under the rug and all history of the Uzumaki from ages past no longer exist? Or the one where I am raised by myself with no guardians? No teachers? Nothing! I had to scrap for every little piece of knowledge, food, and clothing I could find since I could first learn how to walk. I didn't have any help from you or that old fart monkey," said Naruto with Jiraiya scowling at the insult to his sensei.

"Pain breeds character," replied Jiraiya firmly.

"Which is why you have _none_. Being beaten up by angry women for peeping on them when they are bathing in the hot springs doesn't count," said Naruto with Jiraiya scowling at the insult since he felt surviving the beatings of many angry women (some kunoichi) did bring about some measure of character.

"So...you aren't an idiot like sensei reported to me. Care to explain that?" asked Jiraiya with Naruto shrugging.

"Not much to tell really. One day, I am scrounging for food in a dumpster. The next, I am found by...well...Orochimaru himself," said Naruto with a smirk and Jiraiya's eyes widen in shock and horror.

"W-What?" whispered Jiraiya.

"You didn't think his intrusion into Konoha during the Chuunin Exams was the only time since his leaving to go Missing Nin, did you? Orochimaru has visited Konoha on several different occasions. After all, Danzo needed someone to perform the blood splicing of the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan Eyes and the Mokuton bloodline in that deformed looking arm he had hidden in his robes. Who else could have let the snake into the village under the old monkey's eyes?" answered Naruto while Jiraiya scowled at him.

"So Orochimaru found you and recruited you to his cause in secret," accused Jiraiya while Naruto laughed.

"More or less. You see Orochimaru only found out about me by chance due to Danzo going on a brooding rant one day when they were having a secret meeting. From what Orochimaru told me from said meeting, the old war hawk wouldn't shut up about how my potential as a weapon was being wasted. How the Sandaime's way of molding me into being a loyal submissive tool of the village was foolish since I would grow up too weak to defend the village from potential threats. Danzo even let it slip to Orochimaru who my parents were and adding the Kyuubi in my system made me a one man army powerhouse. You can only imagine Orochimaru secretly frothing at the mouth after hearing that piece of information," remarked Naruto with Jiraiya scowling up at him.

"How long have you been in the snake's corner?" demanded Jiraiya with Naruto laughing again like the Sannin told a really funny joke.

"And what makes you think I'm in his corner? Because he secretly taught me during one of his rare visits into Konoha? Because he had his agents and spies secretly provide me with information I needed to learn? To grow? To _think_?! I was _never_ on his side," said Naruto with Jiraiya narrowing his eyes.

"So you sided with Danzo," accused Jiraiya with Naruto laughing again.

"Danzo? You think I sided with that one dimensional, emotion hating fool, and his little army of Root drones that can't think for themselves in the slightest? I used him Jiraiya. I used Danzo, Orochimaru, Kabuto, you, and everyone else in Konoha. Just like you all tried to use me for your own personal gain or fun. No one would suspect someone who acted so stupid to be the most dangerous person of all," said Naruto while Jiraiya was shocked to hear this.

"But how? How could you have fooled everyone so easily? demanded Jiraiya while Naruto just smirked.

"How do you think? With Shadow Clones. Lots and lots of Shadow Clones. I learned it from Orochimaru on the first day he taught it to me. Why do you think the normal Clone Jutsu never worked at the Academy? It wasn't me making one. It was my Shadow Clone. Everyone assumed it was because I have too much chakra in my body, which growing up was actually true, and even more so when no one teaches how to do advanced chakra control exercises. But in truth, the issue was resolved during our three year training trip when I grew and my body began to adjust to having so much chakra in my system," said Naruto with Jiraiya realizing what happened.

Naruto made armies of Shadow Clones due to so much chakra and had them running all over the place at key points in time to do whatever was needed to be done to fool the village populace. Meanwhile, the _real_ Naruto was hiding out in secret, training his guts out, getting stronger, and fooling Konoha into believing their Jinchuriki would stay weak as well as stupid long into his adult life.

"So what brought about this change? Why drop the 'I'm a baka!' act and become a serious ninja version?" asked Jiraiya with Naruto looking at the picture.

"Because I never knew much about my parents until now. Aside from what the history books at the Academy said about the Yondaime Hokage. Orochimaru never told me anything about my Father and his spies had order to keep their mouth's shut on the issue in case I went to them. The old fart monkey for a Hokage lied to my face saying he never really knew them. I was not about to go to Danzo and have him provide, possibly, false information in exchange for joining his Root program. I only agreed to go on this fucking trip with you because I had hoped you would actually tell me something away from the eyes and ears of those in the Leaf who would demand silence on the issue. We have been on the road for two years now Jiraiya. Two fucking years! In those two years, _what_ have you taught me?" answered Naruto while he saw Jiraiya look away from him.

"I taught you how to handle Kyuubi's chakra for one. Your chakra control has improved under my guidance," offered Jiraiya with Naruto scoffing.

"That was all you taught me for two fucking years. No Taijutsu and no Ninjutsu. Just 'Use Kyuubi's chakra Naruto!' 'Harness the power the Yondaime sealed inside of you!' 'Don't be a wimp and endure the pain the Kyuubi's chakra is putting you through!' were your words I believe when it came to training. Did you ever consider me just drawing on the fox's chakra was _unhealthy_?!" countered Naruto with Jiraiya frowning.

"You are an Uzumaki. Your body can take the strain," commented Jiraiya with Naruto letting out a cruel chuckle.

"Take the strain? It was _shortening_ _my life span you twit_! Did you even research the issue before considering my so called training? Research how other Jinchuriki in the past were able to handle a Biju's power?!" demanded Naruto while Jiraiya looked away again with some measure of guilt.

In truth, Jiraiya didn't know the first thing about training a Jinchuriki since Mito had become one as a full grown adult and Kushina didn't rely on the Kyuubi when growing up. Granted, he _could_ have researched how Kumo did it since word had it that their Biju worked with their hosts instead of the human vessel simply taking the chakra. But that would take too long and Jiraiya wanted the damn brat to draw the Kyuubi's power using the quickest and easiest way possible.

Plus it would take time away from his "research" at the hot springs and Jiraiya was not about to give up any his personal pleasure for the brat in front of him.

"We were in a rush. The Akatsuki would have come after you," commented Jiraiya with Naruto snarling in anger.

"And they would have most likely succeeded if you weren't around and I was dumb as a sack of dead rats. Or did the fact one has the Sharingan, which can neutralize the chakra of a Biju, and the other has a sword that eats all chakra escape your mind?! Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi were paired to neutralize my so called 'advantage' in using the Kyuubi's chakra. What happens if they did? How could I defend myself with just chakra control, the Rasengan, and Shadow Clones?" demanded Naruto with Jiraiya glaring up at him, but keeping silent for a moment.

"What do you want me to say gaki? That this trip is a total waste of time? That I made you waste these two years while Orochimaru taught the Uchiha everything he could ever want?" questioned Jiraiya knowing he had wasted the brat's time on this trip and did not give a crap that was the case.

While Jiraiya was being his usual lazy self and teaching Naruto next to nothing in terms of skills, the Sannin knew his former teammate was pumping Sasuke full of Jutsus, skills, and everything else needed to become the perfect host.

"You could admit to all of that. But we both you won't. You don't care about me. You never did. The only thing Jiraiya of the Sannin cares about is smut and fucking whores in brothels. How my _Father_ became so strong under your guidance, I will never know," said Naruto with Jiraiya scowling deeper at him.

"Your Father had talent. You don't. No talent brats don't deserve my time," countered Jiraiya with Naruto smirk increasing.

"Oh really? Because Orochimaru thought otherwise. In fact, if it wasn't for the Biju in my gut, he would have marked me down a possible host either before or after Sasuke. Don't bother denying it. We both know the man has an eye for potential, talent, and tools to use in his favor. If Orochimaru saw greatness in me, its clear your judgment of me is _biased_ ," said Naruto with Jiraiya snarling now after a horrifying possibility manifested in the Toad Sannin's mind.

"Answer me this gaki...did you have a hand in the invasion? Did you spy for Orochimaru under our noses?" asked Jiraiya while Naruto frowned.

"No. I never spied for Orochimaru or secretly helped in his invasion plans. He kept a lot of things about it close to the chest. He and Kabuto were the only one who knew how the entire plan was to go down. Meanwhile, all the other subordinates were told pieces of it after they were assigned their role for when it happened, but never the overall plan. Of course, I knew all about the plan for the most part when I saw how all the pieces of the puzzle were coming together and I said to myself, 'If I were Orochimaru, how would I crush Konoha, and kill the Sandaime Hokage?' before letting things play out. Could I have stopped it? Yes. Could I have saved countless lives of Shinobi and civilian alike? Of course I could have saved them! But in the end, I chose _not_ to raise a finger or a hand or Jutsus to stop the invasion that was to come," replied Naruto while Jiraiya looked furious.

"You betrayed Konoha by doing that!" exclaimed Jiraiya while Naruto scowled at the Sannin and looked him right in the eyes.

"Betrayed? What about Konoha betraying me? My Father? My Mother?! My clan? I was betrayed first Jiraiya. It is only fitting I return the favor!" countered Naruto while Jiraiya had a look of denial on his face.

"You could have proven them wrong by defending the village properly. All by warning the Sandaime and sabotaging Orochimaru's plans," said Jiraiya with Naruto shaking his head.

"No Jiraiya. We both know that would never have happened. First, I would have been interrogated by Ibiki and other members of his team. After all, just how could the lowly demon container of Konoha know all about Orochimaru's plans? Simple. He was a traitor to Konoha and sided with the Sannin. I would have been put to death after my seed was extracted and a woman of the village's choosing was pregnant with my offspring so the fox could be sealed into him or her. Second, even if that didn't happen, the village would think they had tamed the Biju, and made him into the submissive slave/weapon they had always hoped I would become. All the years of planning, plotting, and scheming to make me their personal weapon, if not slave would have finally come to fruition in their minds. All the years of beating, stabbing, poisoning, sabotaging, manipulating, and hating my guts had turned me into the loyal attack dog they could command at any moment. Why should I give them those ideas and that potential satisfaction?" said Naruto while Jiraiya struggled slightly to break free.

"It is your purpose. Nothing more," commented Jiraiya.

"Was it Uzumaki Mito's purpose? Her husband the Shodaime Hokage didn't think it was her purpose. Was it my Mother's purpose? My Father, your student, and the Yondaime Hokage didn't think so," said Naruto with Jiraiya looked at him with flashes of anger in his eyes.

"It was the one time both men thought foolishly. Jinchuriki are weapons. Always have been and always will be weapons," remarked Jiraiya while Naruto grabbed his face and gave it a firm, yet painful squeeze.

"Not anymore. Those days will soon be over," said Naruto with Jiraiya wincing from the pressure of the hand on his face.

"W-What are you talking about?" asked Jiraiya while Naruto smirked.

"You didn't honestly believe I have been idle while you went off to peep in hot springs, your 'stealing' of my money to spend nights in fancy hotels, and with whores in brothels while I'm out here at night, did you? While you were wasting your time in your assigned mission to train me for the inevitable confrontation with Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke, and the Akatsuki, I have been training my ass off. I made an army of Shadow Clones each day. Hundreds of them. Thousands of them. Long lasting ones too. Even as I speak, I have them either training in something new, or they are out there in different countries secretly making allies for the eventual war that is to come. They are currently learning from different people about so many different things. How to fight, to think, and just about everything else under the sun. Hell, I even learned how to breathe in a certain way to conserve oxygen when the time calls for it. Make no mistake Jiraiya, I am far beyond Genin right now. I have been for sometime, but I had to make sure that I held back my true strength and speed using weight seals on my arms and ankles. I have to increase the weights significantly whenever I do get stronger so I don't reveal just how strong I have become or else I would tip my hand. Not that you would care to notice if I was stronger given how you drink and whore around when not writing your smut," said Naruto while Jiraiya glared at him.

"You don't know what you are doing gaki? You are going against the natural order of things. There are forces at work that won't tolerate you fighting them!" warned Jiraiya with Naruto looking more amused.

"And what forces are you speaking of Ero-Sennin? Those in Konoha, who are all eager to see me show off my new 'submissive' attitude in serving the village? Or the Toads, who have secret standing orders to monitor any messages I wish to send back to Tsunade? I doubt Tsunade would appreciate how things are going if she learned your training plan is full of shit?! Or maybe...maybe you are referring to the prophecy that opium smoking old fart of a Toad Elder spoke to you about years ago? You know the one. How you would one day train the Shinobi who will bring peace to the world?" asked Naruto with Jiraiya going pale in the face since all those things were true.

"H-How do you know all about that?" whispered Jiraiya fearfully though regarding which question, it was unknown.

"You think your summons was the only one to get that prophecy. I knew about it through Orochimaru's own Snake Elder. I saw him. Orochimaru wanted to know if I was worthy of signing the contract and had a chance to become a Snake Sage because of my potential to do great things. The Snake Sage saw my future. Unlike the Toad Elder, he doesn't have the desire to smoke opium so when he looked at me, it was with clear eyes. He said I had potential. Far more then even Orochimaru. That I would one day have the power to do something great! Whether it was for good or evil, it was something only I had the right choose. He said I was worthy, but sadly, if I signed with the snake summoning contract, the whole damn prophecy regarding me would be thrown into chaos," said Naruto while Jiraiya looked confused.

"Orochimaru knows about the prophecy?" asked Jiraiya while Naruto scoffed.

"Of course not. The meeting with the Snake Elder was just the two of us. No one else in the snake summoning realm knows. Nor do their summoners. Orochimaru doesn't know because he prefers to keep his nose in the lab and Kabuto is right there beside him. Not even the Snake Boss Summon Manda knows about the prophecy. It is meant to be kept hidden from almost everyone. Including _you_! You were never meant to told about the damn prophecy because the prophecy was not set in stone. It is a _possible_ eventuality in life that may or may not happen depending on the actions we take in life. Not that you care about the life or the lives of others. All you care about is fame, glory, and finally being out of the shadow of the people in your life," said Naruto with Jiraiya tried to lunge forward, but the restraints prevented it.

"You will fulfill the prophecy Naruto! You will bring peace and give me the recognition I rightfully deserve for it! As your sensei, I command you do obey me!" exclaimed Jiraiya angrily at the boy defying him and ruining his chance to truly bask in the fame and glory.

The boy was ruining his chance for such things that were not connected to his sensei, his teammates, or his first student who had placed heavy shadows over his own career. To be the one with the shadow of greatness that dwarfed everyone else and bask in the light of everyone praising him.

"You stopped being my sensei long ago. The same can be said about being my Godfather too. When we first met, you didn't acknowledge me as your Godson, much less the son of your late student. You tried to ditch me every step you could during that time I hounded you for training right before the Chuunin Exam Finals. Whether it was the time we first met or when you were suppose to actually train me during the month. You would sooner feed your vices over spending time with your Godson," countered Naruto while Jiraiya's face was red with rage at being called out on the truth.

The truth was Jiraiya didn't care about Naruto. His vices were more easier on the eyes and more pleasurable too. Why should he spend time with a whiny brat? Train him for a match he wasn't suppose to win in the first place?! The only reason Jiraiya did it was he knew the boy had a lot of his Mother's personality and would have made the entire month Hell in terms of getting his "research" done.

"So what now? Are you going to kill me and return to Konoha? Make up some story how we were both ambushed? How Orochimaru or the Akatsuki attacked us and I died during the fighting? Or are you going to just kill me before running and hiding like a coward?" questioned Jiraiya in the hopes of making the boy angry and revealing the truth of this moment.

At those words, Naruto once more kneeled in front of Jiraiya of the Sannin with his cold blue eyes looking at the man with deadly seriousness.

"You really want to know? Fine, I'll you. I am going to kill you Jiraiya. It's why I kept you restrained like this. You deserve as much. But don't worry. I have already taken measures to secure your spy network, your vast fortune earned from your smutty books, and a means to stop all of my enemies from getting what they want," said Naruto with Jiraiya's eyes widening.

"Impossible," whispered Jiraiya with Naruto smirking.

"Hardly. It was merely a matter of timing. Seeing you drunk. Seeing your acting like an even bigger idiot. Genjutsu was never my best subject in life. Even now, I'm barely in the average department when it comes to using them, but with enough patience, _and_ practice on a drunkard...it was a piece of cake. I used a Genjutsu on you during one of your rare drunker than usual nights out before stumbling back into our little encampment. A nudge here, a suggestion there, and by the end of the month with the Genjutsu I used taking hold, I was named your heir to everything you own upon your death," said Naruto with Jiraiya narrowing his eyes at him.

"If you don't return to Konoha after my death, Tsunade and everyone else will learn the truth of your plans," commented Jiraiya with Naruto nodding.

"I know. I never said I wouldn't come back to Konoha. I will come back and play the ever grieving student. For a time at least. When the moment is just right, I will leave Konoha, and take everything of value from it. I will make that insufferable village bleed and I will make its enemies froth at the mouth over the idea of attacking it while watching from the sidelines as they do. With a smile on my face no less," said Naruto with Jiraiya looking even more murderous.

"So Konoha burns and you sit back and do nothing," said Jiraiya accusingly.

"Of course! Its only fair. After all, Konoha ANBU did nothing when the villagers beat me near death. The Hokage in his infinite wisdom did nothing when I needed someone in my life to raise me when growing up. The teachers at the Academy did nothing to help me learn while there. Hatake Kakashi did absolutely nothing when I was on his team except be a hypocrite in preaching teamwork, yet focused entirely on Sasuke. How many times must the village do nothing for me before its okay to do the same to them in return?" said Naruto with Jiraiya struggling again to get free.

"You won't win Naruto. The village will find out and your days being free will be over!" stated Jiraiya passionately while glaring holes into Naruto.

"You assume that the village will find out about my plans for them. They won't. They are too arrogant and too blind to see beyond their own damn nose. I already have people within the village I know are on my side. When the time comes, they will leave with me for greener pastures while Konoha burns behind them," said Naruto while Jiraiya was now struggling even harder to get free.

"You ungrateful bastard! When I get out of here, you will be begging for the Shinigami to devour your soul!" exclaimed Jiraiya angrily.

"Unlikely Ero-Sennin. You see I have taken ever precaution against you in breaking free and if the off chance you get out of those ropes...a dead man switch tied to your ropes and your heart. The seals on the rope are connected to seals on your wrists so should one hand get free, connection will be lost, the seals will activate, and you will go... _boom_! They will be picking up your guts and bones as far away as Iwa itself!" said Naruto with a sense of glee and saw Jiraiya's eyes now overflowing with hate.

"So I either I stay here and slowly starve to death. Or I successfully break the rope and trigger the explosion that kills me. Right?" asked Jiraiya with Naruto nodding.

"Pretty much. Just be glad I am giving you a choice. Part of me was tempted to simply slice your neck open after we talked and let your corpse rot for a bit until some animals came along to eat you," said Naruto calmly while Jiraiya kept glaring at him.

"You will pay for this," whispered Jiraiya.

"No Jiraiya. I'm not. Konoha has an outstanding debt to me, my family, and my clan. It has to be paid in blood and in death. I simply started the payment process with the Sandaime Hokage's death being a good faith payment. Next will be you, followed by Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke, Danzo, Danzo's Root, Kakashi, the Akatsuki, and every other fucker in Konoha who had a hand in making my life miserable. After I do that, I am going to find all the remaining Jinchuriki, and the Biju before taking them to my village. In case you are wondering, I plan to setup my new home where the Uzumaki Clan once live in the homeland of Uzu. Where Konoha falls, Uzu will rise once again, and take its place in history as the new major Shinobi village," said Naruto while Jiraiya looked at him in horror at hearing about the nine Biju being in one location.

"You fool! That's too much power for one village to have in their possession. Why do you think Hashirama gave the Biju up to the other villages?!" exclaimed Jiraiya while Naruto growled now and his eyes turned red.

"What Hashirama did was a mistake! He pawned off the Biju like they were property or exotic wares you buy in a store. He didn't even ask the Biju what they wanted. No one did. It was simply seal them up in people chosen from each rival village and take them back to Iwa, Suna, Kiri, or Kumo to do with as each Kage sees fit. And look what they did with each Biju! They made Jinchuriki with the purpose of making a weapon and hating what they created from the start! Does that make sense to you? If you hate the existence of Jinchuriki so much, why make them? Why not let the Biju be free? The answer, humans will never let something stronger than us be allowed to roam free. We wish to control everything that surpasses us and it burns our blood deep inside if there is something in the world that is greater. I'm sick and tired of it. If the Kages of the world have a problem with it, they can take it up with me _after_ my village is up and running properly, and the Jinchuriki along with the Biju can express how they _feel_ on the issue," said Naruto with Jiraiya going pale in the face knowing that if the other Shinobi villages tried anything, it would end in total destruction on their end.

"You have no right to decide that! You will ruin everything we built as a society and as Shinobi!" exclaimed Jiraiya with worry in his voice clearly stating he was fearful since the prophecy said that the chosen one would either destroy or revolutionize the Shinobi system.

"But according to the prophecy told to you by the Elder Toad...I do!" countered Naruto with a cruel smirk on his face knowing it was his choice in regards to the damn prophecy the Toad Elder saw.

'This isn't how its suppose to happen. Sensei wanted to control the brat until it was my time to influence him into using the prophecy to Konoha's advantage. Breaking the other Shinobi villages to the point where they disbanded and ours was the only major Shinobi village left standing. We could have easily scooped up the shattered remnants and used them to sack the minor villages until Konoha was the only one left standing,' thought Jiraiya, as he thought back to the day he told Sarutobi-sensei about the prophecy, and the two ambitious men in the room were frothing at the mouth on how to influence it.

By this point, Hiruzen had been made the Sandaime Hokage only a few months following the Nidaime Hokage's death. The man was ruling well, but the prophecy Jiraiya had told spelled doom for Konoha if the Child of Prophecy decided to destroy the Shinobi system or if the revolutionizes version demanded Konoha be no more. The two had to keep this close to the vest due to other interested parties in the village seeking to use the prophecy for the same goal, but with more recklessness in their hearts.

So they planned accordingly.

First, they had to remove the Uzumaki Clan from their growing position of power. Jiraiya knew as well as Hiruzen that the Uzumaki Clan would not tolerate anyone influencing a prophecy, much less the one meant to carry it out, and would seek to stop them should they get wind of their machinations. Next, they had to keep a short leash on Tsunade, Danzo, and Orochimaru with Jiraiya keeping an eye on the students at the Academy for when he took a team to see which student had the most potential to train. After all, the prophecy stated the student _he_ trained would become the Child of Prophecy so naturally the one with the most talent was the one. When Minato showed said promise, Jiraiya had focused entirely on the blonde prodigy once his Genin team was disbanded, and took the boy as his apprentice. Unlike with Naruto in the years to come, Jiraiya had actually spent the time and effort teaching Minato how to be a Shinobi.

And Jiraiya saw his efforts blossom in the form of his student rising through the ranks, being a feared Jounin, Jounin sensei, and finally Yondaime Hokage after single handedly ending the war with Iwa. Jiraiya honestly thought his student would be the one to actually revolutionize or destroy the Shinobi system with the Toad Sannin's influence along with Hiruzen's nudging at times keeping Konoha from being removed from its position of power.

Only for the man to die.

After that happened, Jiraiya felt his investment in Minato had been wasted with all the years of planning, and preparing for the promised day where Konoha would outlast all of the other Shinobi villages. So he traveled all the way to River Country near the territory of Ame where he found three orphans, who were struggling to survive. Feeling a sense of pity for them, he taught the three long enough that they could survive without him in their lives. The remembrance of the prophecy echoing once more in the back of his mind, but the fear of being disappointed again had made itself known so the effort to train the three was a mere shadow of what he spent on Minato.

And a good thing too since he heard through his spy network in the years to come that the legendary Hanzo had killed them.

So overtime, Jiraiya thought less of taking on a student and more on his vices despite the fact his student had left behind a son behind to train. Hiruzen had ultimately decided they would need to mold the boy into something the Sannin could work with in the future. A Shinobi strong enough to fulfill the prophecy, but weak enough to take down once it was done, and the future of Konoha was secured. So Jiraiya let Hiruzen take care of that part of the plan, knowing the Sandaime Hokage could set things in motion with Naruto being the submissive, attention desiring brat, who the Sannin could manipulate when the time was right.

Only, Jiraiya was expecting to mold the boy in his mid to late teens. But Orochimaru had become impatient with his desire to kill Hiruzen by his own hands. The invasion was not anticipated and Naruto had discovered him too soon. Hence why he tried to ditch the brat after their first meeting, but to no success. Jiraiya had only caved into "training" Naruto sooner simply because it would only be a matter of time before Hiruzen, or his eventually chosen successor, set things in motion for the brat to be trained by him.

But Orochimaru had never been one to follow the schedule of anyone else but himself.

Hence Jiraiya was forced to take the boy with him to find Tsunade to secure her as the next Hokage. The Sannin knew Danzo would see his opportunity to scoop up Naruto into his Root program and Jiraiya couldn't risk the brat becoming an emotionless unthinkable drone. Danzo had been told that a Jinchuriki needed their emotions to bring out their full potential and without their emotions, they were only a fraction of what they could do.

Turning Naruto into one of those Root drones would only hurt Konoha in the long run when it came to fighting their enemies. Not help.

So Jiraiya took Naruto with him to get Tsunade and bring his teammate up to speed in regards to the "plan" surrounding the brat. Tsunade did know all about it. Hence why he had only told her what she needed to know. She may not love the village after losing her brother and lover, but she was still loyal to its "spirit". So Jiraiya went on about the boy's potential, how it could be an asset to the village, and the only way to do it was to give him final say on how Naruto was trained. She had no reason to believe he would slack off in his training of the brat, given his past success with the Yondaime.

Naruto had further proven it with the Rasengan and showing he had the two of the three stages down. But considering the revelation of Orochimaru having nurtured the boy in secret all this time...oh no!

"You knew how to do the Rasengan from the start, didn't you? The trouble in performing all of those steps was just for show!" accused Jiraiya with Naruto smirking.

"Of course it was for show. If I hadn't, you would have been suspicious of me. I mean how could a 12 year old dead last at the Academy suddenly do one of the most difficult Jutsus the Yondaime himself took years to create, and get it down in a few minutes? It would have looked suspicious. It was bad enough I had to tolerate your stupid method of training for the Chuunin Exams and I still owe you a good old fashion beating for _shoving me_ into that _ravine_! Despite your pathetic way of training me, it was worth the effort in getting the Toad Contract. With you dead and gone, _I_ become the new holder and owner of the contract. Someone, who the Toads can respect as their summoner, even if they also deserve to suffer in some small manner for their own involuntary hand in this stupidity," said Naruto with Jiraiya looked ready to spit a Fire Jutsu at him.

"Given your treacherous nature, I highly doubt it," countered Jiraiya.

"That's being hypocritical of you Jiraiya. Talking treachery when you have been the very definition of it from day one. Besides, the Toads can't exactly hold their heads high with you as their main summoner. A super pervert, who peeps on women, writes smut based on what he saw for 'research purposes', and conspires to manipulate a prophecy he should not have been told about in the first place," Naruto shot back with Jiraiya growled.

"What I did was for the benefit of Konoha. Its survival! The only way it can be strong, is if certain people make the necessary sacrifice to keep it going. That is what it means to be loyal brat! Duty and sacrifice. Something you know very little about," Jiraiya growled at Naruto.

"Like you know anything about duty or sacrifice. Where was your duty to properly raise me as your Godson after my parents died? When did you sacrifice anything aside from your time wanting to peep on women in the hot springs all to write your smut? No. You don't know what it means to be either of those things," said Naruto while making Jiraiya even angrier.

"Do you know how much I have given to Konoha? To my sensei? To your Father? My one true student?! I poured _years_ of time and effort into the training of your Father in order to make him the legend people still speak about, even now! And what happens? He sacrifices his life all to save yours and the village. If it wasn't for the fact the village was spared when the Kyuubi attacked, it would have been considered a poor trade off," said Jiraiya before Naruto grabbed his face, took out a kunai, and crudely took out the man's left eye.

And enjoyed the screams the man gave off.

"Sorry. Your bullshit excuse was too much to handle. The sight of you spewing your pathetic reasons while staring me in the eyes was becoming nauseating," said Naruto while watching blood flow from the now empty eye socket.

"Why? Because you know its true?!" questioned Jiraiya despite the loss of his eye.

"No. Its because it is pure bullshit and the world is full enough of the stuff as it is right now. It doesn't need anymore. Especially from the likes of you. Goodbye Jiraiya. I would say it has been a pleasure, but...that would be a lie," said Naruto before walking away.

"You think my death will help you in your first step to winning your secret war against Konoha, Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki? You are naive brat! Not just naive, but wrong! You won't win Naruto! You can't win! You hear me? You CAN'T! You could train for the next 20 years and you would still fail. Why?! Because you are a pathetic waste of life! A shame on your Father's legacy and his bloodline!" exclaimed Jiraiya in the hopes of making the boy angry in order to make him do something stupid that would allow the Sannin to free himself at the last minute.

The only thing Naruto did was stop and turn his head.

"Funny. That last part was my exact same thought which I had about you," said Naruto with a smirk on his face before he continued to walk off and ignore the struggling Sannin trying to break free.

"Release me brat! Release me or you will regret this moment to the end of your days. I swear it!" commanded Jiraiya while he struggled once more to break his bindings.

And completely ignoring what Naruto told him about the seals and the dead man's switch.

'Unlikely,' thought Naruto while walking away and soon an explosion behind him was heard and he raised an umbrella seconds later before pieces of the Sannin hit it.

Now it was time to prepare and play the ever grieving student who lost his teacher in a horrible attack by the Akatsuki.

(Konoha-Few Years Later)

Naruto watched from his position on the hillside just outside of the walls of the village as it burned to the ground. Screams inside echoed into the heavens while people struggled to escape or fight the enemy that was at their doorstep. An alliance between Iwa and Kumo had made itself known with both villages attacking them with all of their might. They had wanted Konoha to burn and its people to burn within it. No survivors. No mercy. It was a straight up sacking and destroying of the village down to the last piece of wood.

Of course, Konoha had tried to fight this deadly alliance, but they no longer had the man power, resources, or the skilled Shinobi to do it. Not after what Naruto had done in taking all those who could have saved Konoha out of the village.

Most of the Rookies. Ayame and her Father. The Konohamaru Corps. All of clans that would see reason behind him performing his secret exodus. Especially after showing all of them just how corrupt the village had become and was beyond saving. He raided the treasury and left Konoha practically bankrupt while sending an anonymous message to the Fire Daimyo about some financial irregularities in his Shinobi village making the Feudal Lord send his army into Konoha with several auditors to confirm the message. The mere shame of it, plus some other political things Naruto made happen, had forced Tsunade into resigning since it had happened under her watch. As such, the woman chose to leave the village in exile like Naruto had planned to happen.

It was the only way he could get her out of the Hokage position at this point in order for her to join him.

Naturally, Danzo took over using his hidden Sharingan as Naruto knew he would when the Fire Daimyo came to visit. He had to use it in order to convince the man to make him the next Hokage given how old Danzo was and the Fire Daimyo would have no doubt been hesitant to give the elderly man such a position simply on age alone.

When that happened, Naruto made his move. He got everyone he loved and cared about within the village, out of it, and proceeded to rally Konoha's enemies in secret to attack. It wasn't hard. Orochimaru had actually laid the ground work years ago in case his plan to attack during the Chuunin Exams with Suna as his secret ally failing. Orochimaru loved to bring up past grudges, painful memories, and other mental wounds meant to provoke an angry emotional response.

Naruto merely gave them a reason to act on said hatred the snake Sannin had dug up after having it buried for years.

Speaking of the Sannin, if seemed Sasuke had ended the psychotic power hungry man by absorbing him into his body. Poetic irony, but it made things easier for Naruto when the time came to finish him off. The foolish Uchiha he once called a teammate never realized his oh so powerful Sharingan could be conquered so easily when using Dojutsu and eye blinding tactics. All Naruto really had to do was overload Sasuke's eyes with so much stimuli that his Sharingan would practically "overheat" and leave him open to assault.

Not hard to do when Sasuke's arrogance was 10 times the size of the Hokage Monument and growing every single second he existed.

It was actually kind of anticlimactic for Naruto when they finally met up again after all those years following their last encounter. Sasuke claiming he let the "dead last" live on a whim during their fight. As if he had the power to control life and death itself. how he was better than Naruto. How he was superior over everyone. Blah! Blah! Blah! The sheer arrogance of the man!

But if there was one thing Naruto knew how to do, it was get under Sasuke's skin, and deflate his hypersensitive ego. So blonde Uzumaki countered saying the Uchiha just copied him. He had revealed to the Uchiha that when their two Jutsus clashed, Naruto stayed his hand at the last moment from tearing Sasuke apart. How if it wasn't for him holding back, the Uchiha wouldn't even be alive, and be his arrogant ego inflated life hating self. Naruto went on to tell Sasuke that for all his talk about being stronger, he never defeated anyone under his own power, and had everything handed to him. Even defeating Orochimaru was a gift from the Sannin's own arrogance in being superior to everyone being the snake's downfall. Not the Uchiha's own power.

Naruto even insulted Sasuke's manhood claiming the Uchiha had all the "love" from most of the girls around their age in Konoha and yet he ignored all of them. Meaning one of two things to the blonde Uzumaki. Either Sasuke was gay, which if he was, Naruto had no problem with that provided the Uchiha didn't aim such tendencies toward him. _OR_ , Sasuke was afraid the girls in Konoha would find out what he had between his legs was puny and pathetic.

Just like him and the rest of pathetic ego driven clan full of Jutsu thieves.

Naturally, it had the intended effect on Sasuke. The Uchiha became livid after hearing all of the insults. His pride as an Uchiha, as a man, and as a member of a strong clan had just been attacked by someone he believed to be inferior to him. He wouldn't stand for it and moved to kill Naruto with his sword.

Only for the Naruto in front of him to smirk, close his eyes so the Sharingan was useless against him, and proceeded to... _explode_! The exploding clone sent Sasuke back and had blinded the Uchiha in one eye and cost the so called avenger his sword arm. Naruto was not done, as he showed Sasuke another skill he had learned on his own without anyone knowing by showing off his chakra chains he inherited like his Mother.

However, unlike his Mother, his chains had spikes in them meant to pierce the flesh they wrapped around. This not only caused immense pain and blood lost, but also damaged a person's chakra network internally by piercing the chakra coils. Suppressing the chakra was one thing Naruto's mother had the ability to do, but the blonde himself felt a more _painful_ version should be utilized to further enforce the art of submission to his enemies.

Namely one that shreds the enemy should he wish it.

And he did.

Naruto didn't even bother to give Sasuke any explanations, final words, insult, or even a goodbye. The chakra chains violently ripped the Uchiha to pieces with the head being the only thing useable to identify it was Sasuke though Naruto made sure the second eye was removed so no one could use it.

And true to form, the people of Konoha were irate that Uchiha Sasuke had been killed by Naruto's hands...just as he predicted. Sakura wouldn't talk to him ever again. She refused to say anything him after seeing Sasuke's damaged head. The pink haired girl called him a murderer and how Naruto broke his promise to her. Technically, Naruto had kept his promise in bringing Sasuke back to Konoha, but mum was the word on how the Uchiha would be brought back.

Not that it mattered to Naruto what Sakura thought about him and what he did to Sasuke since it was predictable behavior for his teammate to hate him over every thing in life.

This was actually part of his plan to help get Tsunade to step down and put Danzo in the Hokage seat knowing the war hawk would use Sasuke's death to paint the hated Kyuubi Jinchuriki as an even more vile creature since the fox killed the Yondaime Hokage. With the Uchiha Clan now near extinction with the only hope of its restoration ironically being its slayer, Uchiha Itachi, the people of the village nearly rioted calling for Naruto's head. So after Danzo got his wish to be Hokage, Naruto left Konoha to become a Missing Nin, and found sanctuary in Spring Country under the protection of its Daimyo Kazehana Koyuki. While there, Naruto plotted with his secret friends and allies outside of Konoha on how to strike against the Akatsuki.

In the end, Naruto had succeeded in disrupting the Akatsuki's plans for the Jinchuriki, and the nine Biju all together. Obito was revealed to be the reason why Kurama had been released years ago and attacking Konoha. Kakashi and Naruto had eventually teamed up to successfully kill the Uchiha, but not before Obito used got in a lethal hit on Kakashi while the Jounin used Kamui to rip half of the Uchiha's body from it. Obito would have gotten away from such a move, but Naruto's chakra chains had done enough to prevent Obito from escaping.

Right after Obito was defeated, Kakashi confessed many things to Naruto dying, and begged for the blonde forgiveness. How he had stunted the boy's training at the command of the Hokage. How he had standing orders to make Sasuke as strong as possible so the Uchiha could kill Naruto after the stupid prophecy was fulfilled. How the hire ups within Konoha and those within the Shinobi ranks knew the truth about Naruto's parentage, but did nothing to stop the abuse. How the Clan Heads, sans the Uchiha wanted to adopt the blonde, but the Sandaime didn't want it due to the risk of Naruto being loyal to that one clan, and not submissive to the entire village.

Naruto's answer to his begging? A kunai slicing Kakashi's throat and watching life leave the Jounin while silently saying "no". No one knew he had killed Kakashi. Everyone had assumed it was Obito who had done the deed since no one expected Naruto to do it at any point before, during, or after the battle.

And why would they? He had just saved the world!

Not only did Naruto prevent most of the Jinchuriki from being captured, but the blonde had become an international hero to the world, and was loved almost by all.

The almost loved part being the village of Konoha. Again, it was something Naruto had fully come to expect from it, and Danzo most of all.

So when Konoha _demanded_ Naruto surrender himself after the Akatsuki was destroyed, it had naturally made the opinions of the village take a major nosedive. Not that it was really all that hard to do since Danzo had made Konoha so cold and militaristic right after the title of Hokage was handed down to him. The man had basically brought back Root on an official level and had all Shinobi go under the emotion obliterating based training his subordinates for drones went through before carrying out missions to make Konoha top dog.

Even when the Shinobi Alliance was forming, the war hawk had tried to take control of it, but was caught, and would have been put to the sword if not for the need for all _five_ major Shinobi villages. The old fool even tried to have his Root secretly infiltrate the other four villages while they were low on internal numbers in order to sabotage them from within and break their backs before attacking them in their weakened states.

Naruto couldn't have that. Hence why he had infiltrated Konoha, took the documents he needed, and let the other Kages from the other Shinobi villages read them. Names of the Root operatives in every country, places where bases were located, events Root had been involved in, safe houses for laying low, high ranking people assassinated, and every other dirty scheme Danzo had orchestrated.

In short, Naruto had done to Danzo and Konoha what Konoha had done to him. He made just everyone hate the entire village and want it dead along with all the people within for their past sins. Whether the people within did them or not.

Which led up to this moment, where Naruto was watching from a distance as Konoha was crushed by the allied forces of Iwa and Kumo. Suna wanted no part in the war on either side since they were tired of fighting others and Kiri felt it was better to let those three villages fight it out on their own while they did other less life threatening things to help their own village grow again into something better.

"And at last, the great tree that was Konoha has been burned out through the flames of war its poisoned Roots created by themselves," mumbled Naruto to himself before a massive explosion took out a large portion of the village along with the entire Hokage Monument.

Danzo no doubt decided to play his final trump card and kill as many enemies as he could with the seal on his chest. Naruto was just fortunate that none of his fellow Jinchuriki had joined in this fight or they might have perished from such a thing. Of course, the Intel he gave A and Onoki about Danzo's Sharingan Eyes and Mokuton arm probably helped too since neither Kage wanted their Jinchuriki to be subdued or controlled.

Incidentally, Naruto had failed to tell them about the seal on Danzo's chest. Oops! Well, it was time for a changing of the guard anyway in Iwa, and Kumo would soon be running around with its head cut off for a time until a new Raikage was put in place.

Which worked fine for Naruto since he didn't need them impeding his plans to bring all of the Jinchuriki and Biju under his roof. Gaara had given the position of Kazekage to Kankuro before heading off to join Uzu and settle down there in peace. Temari had gone with him, if only to provide support, and on a side note...be with Shikamaru despite the lazy Nara's constant use of the word troublesome when near her.

How Temari had yet to break the spine of her iron fan against Shikamaru's thick skull for all the times he made her angry, Naruto had no clue. Ancient Nara Clan trick perhaps?

In any case, Naruto watched as his revenge was complete. His enemies were either dead, scattered, divided, leaderless, and ultimately defeated.

Now all that was left to do was go home and have hot passionate sex with his super sexy wife Hinata-hime with a smile on his face knowing he had won against all his enemies.

Oh yes. Revenge was sweet.

-FIN

(A/N: YAY! A one-shot to get me in the mood of writing Naruto fics where Naruto is a badass and gets revenge on his enemies. I read several Naruto fics that inspired this and I wanted to write one of my own before I get back to my older fics. I haven't forgotten! So no one panic! Happy Thanksgiving! Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
